


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by yeshomodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blow Jobs, Curious Dean, Dean-Centric, Drunken Fling, Explicit Language, Human Castiel, M/M, Party, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshomodean/pseuds/yeshomodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He didn’t know what he was doing there.<br/>It wasn’t like they forced him to be there, or like it was a tradition, or like there was any reason why he had to. Dean just joined the circle because, yeah, it’s cliché as fuck in a party full of teenagers, but whatever, he just wanted to have fun."</p><p>In which Dean learns that freshmen like Cas aren't always as naïve as they seem to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, cliché af. But you know who cares? Please, tell me, because it sure as hell ain't me.  
> Now, once again, unbeta'd so if there is any mistake (grammar, orthography, etc) please, tell me, I will be grateful to be corrected. English is my second language and I'm still learning. BUT, doesn't mean this fic sucks; this fic sucks because I have the worst imagination ever, not because of my english. Just so you know.
> 
> By the way, idk to whom it may concern; I have a tumblr: http://idratherhavemyangel.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading and, beforehand, for the kudos!

He didn’t know what he was doing there.

It wasn’t like they forced him to be there, or like it was a tradition, or like there was any reason why he _had_ to. Dean just joined the circle because, yeah, it’s _cliché_ as fuck in a party full of teenagers, but whatever, he just wanted to have fun.

The bottle spun, five times before pointing to Anna, Gadreel on the other side of the bottle, which meant he was the one to make the question.

Gadreel smirked widely and leaned back, supporting himself with his hands on the carpet. “Truth or Dare?”

Anna chew at her lip, a barely-there frown on her face, then she took a deep breath and replied. “Dare.”

“I dare you to come here, sit on my lap and give me the hottest making out session you can.” The glint on Gadreel’s eyes didn’t go unperceived.

Hester nudged at Anna’s elbow, a teasing “uuuuh” scaped her throat and a taunting smirk on her face. Anna’s lips pursed this time, she let her gaze travel through Gadreel’s figure before rolling her eyes, the “What The Hell” clear on her expression. However, she stood up, walked through the middle of the circle of people and let her knees fall on either side of Gadreel’s thighs. Her hands placed themselves on his chest, to then move up to his shoulders and neck, ending up on either side of his face to hold him as Anna pulled him into a kiss. Lips on lips, soft at first and gradually gaining intensity. Anna’s hands went to the back of Gadreel’s neck, playing with the short curls of hair, as she pulled him closer; chest to chest, hips to hips, slowly grinding onto him.  
Teenagers chuckled and cheered around them, as if it truly was _that_ fun, for the whole length of 15 seconds that the kiss lasted.  Anna smirked against Gadreel’s lips before getting up and going back to her place, leaving Gadreel behind, flushed and now leaning forwards, his hands distractedly hovering his crotch.

Dean huffed a laugh.

_Dude couldn’t seriously gotten hard over that._

The bottle spun once again and ended up pointing at Daniel, a kid from school that anyone barely knew, and it was Lucifer’s turn to ask him the question. _Poor kid._

“I dare you to go get the hot sauce from the kitchen, bring it here and drink all of it in front of us.” Lucifer was high as fuck, _such breaking news._

“You didn’t even ask me the question...” Daniel replied, looking weirded out.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and groaned, annoyed. “Fine. Truth or Dare, _Whiny_?”

“Truth.”

“Fucker.” Lucifer sighed and let his eyes go around the room until a question ocurred to him. “Tell us your biggest, naughtiest, kinkiest sex fantasy.”

Daniel’s cheeks flushed and his lips parted, he was blinking too much and just kind of forgot how to English. But it lasted only seconds before he cleared his throat and frowned, suddenly serious. “How- _What?_ What do you mea-”

“ _Just fucking answer_.” Lucifer demanded, to then sarcastically add “Maybe someone will be willing to make your dream come true.”

Daniel had his cheeks red and bright and wide eyes, his gaze sticked to the carpet as he muttered “Pegging.” So low, but still Lucifer heard, and made sure to repeat it out loud.

“PEGGING! WELL, ISN’T THAT FANTASTIC? IT’S ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES!”

Rounds and rounds went by, some shocking truths were confessed and some incredibly stupid or sex-related dares were accomplished. One guy actually did drink the entire hot sauce bottle –it was clear in his posture that his state of mind wasn’t exactly in the conditions to make a decision or even think of what he was doing-, ended up throwing up his guts and then his sober friend had to take him home (or the hospital, who knows?).

The bottle spun and spun and, of course, its tip had to land on Dean eventually. The problem was the guy who had to make the damn question.

“ _Hell yes._ ” A poisonous smirk planted itself on Gabriel’s face. “Had to be my dear amigo, Dean-o.”

_Oh my fucking god, what did I do to deserve this?_

“Just make it quick, Gabe.” Dean rolled his eyes, actually _praying_ that Gabriel’s high enough to forget to be a douchebag.

“Truth or Dare, bucko?”

Dean let out a sigh. Whatever he chose, he knew it would go completely wrong. Gabriel was going to screw with him anyways. So, rather than saying anything personal in front of a bunch of kids that he didn’t even like entirely, he replied “Dare.”

Gabriel’s expression turned even naughtier and Dean prepared to be attacked with some weird ass dare that would be the end of his rep.

“I dare you to go in the closet and have _Seven Minutes In Heaven_ with my lil bro over here.” _Just when Dean thought it couldn’t get more childish._

Dean’s gaze lifted from the carpet where it was resting. He looked at Gabriel for a second before his eyes found the kid under his arm.

He looked the most uncomfortable Dean has ever seen anyone before. The kid had bright blue eyes that threatened to come out of his face, but they were a beautiful shade, his lips were chapped and plush and looked so soft, there was some premature scruff on his chin and, even then, he looked extremely cute and innocent and naïve.

The kid under Gabriel’s arm shook his head, now looking really nervous and murmuring something to Gabriel that Dean couldn’t quite get.

“C’mmon, Cassie, relax for a bit.” Gabriel tried to calm his brother down a bit, then returned his gaze to Dean. “His name’s Castiel, my freshman brother that I had to bring along because our parents want him to be more social, and if I didn’t I couldn’t come.”

Dean frowned a little at that, _what kind of parents are those? I want them._

“Yeah, right, but I can’t do anything if he doesn’t want to.”

“Oh, _believe me, he wants to._ ” Gabriel laughed but then Castiel punched his side to shut him up. Gabe gave him an annoyed look before turning back to Dean. “Just do it, it’s your dare, you have to.”

Castiel was at his brother’s side again, apparently pleading to not have to go. “Hey, _Cas._ ” Dean called, and Castiel stopped, now turning his attention to Dean. “If you don’t want to, it’s alright, we get your brother’s a dick.” Gabriel protested at that, but Dean just ignored him. “But if we don’t do it, you know he’ll be a whiny bitch for the rest of the eternity. Only if you want to, we can go and get it over with.”

Castiel swallowed, now his features were more relaxed than before, but he still looked a little panicked. He chew at his lip and took a deep breath, then nodded.

The whole circle cheered as they got up, and Dean was already so _done_ , but whatever.The thing was that he wasn’t really into guys, but he had a couple beers, and maybe a couple of shots of other drinks that he didn’t quite know what they were, and seeing Cas with his big blue eyes and his lean body and his tight jeans and loose band shirt- _Yeah, I can dig that._

They were lead to the closet under the stairs and left alone there, the door locked from the outside. The other kids wouldn’t be there for the whole 7 minutes just to hear if they where doing anything nasty, so Dean was sure they were actually alone and safe.

“So.” He started, the space between him and Castiel was close to none, and their breaths were mixing and their noses would touch had Dean not been taller than Castiel. “We don’t have to do anything, but can’t lie; you’re hot. So if you want to, I’m game.”

Cas swallowed, this time it was loud and clear, either because he was really nervous or the fact that they were locked in a too-damn-small closet. It was noticeable on his face that there was a conflict going on inside him.

“It’s okay, man, we’ll just wa-”

And then his lips were sealed by Cas’s.

Shocked at first, but able to catch up immediately, Dean let his hands land on Cas’s hips, pulling him even closer, and the boy clung to his shoulders as their kiss deepened. Soon they found a rhythm, not exactly steady and Dean could taste the reason in Cas’s mouth; vodka and tequila, mixed with the taste of his tongue was just heavenly. Sloppy, bittersweet, Cas; _fucking paradise._

Dean’s hands wandered up Cas’s sides, making him shiver, and Dean knew he had found a sensitive spot.  His hands went all the way down and up again, this time sneaking underneath Castiel’s shirt. The boy let a whimper come out of his lips and Dean caught it with his own, but then Cas’s mouth left and was making its way down Dean’s neck. He pushed until Dean was leaning against the wall and he was now the one on command. One of Dean’s hands stayed underneath Cas’s shirt as the other left to take a grip at Cas’s hair. Castiel moaned against his pulse point when Dean tugged, and then it was Dean’s turn to let out a low moan as Cas sucked into his sensitive skin. Castiel’s hands lifted his shirt until his entire chest was uncovered, and after half a second of appreciating the view, Castiel leaned in and sucked on a nipple, occupying the other one with his thumb and making every hair on Dean’s neck stand on end. _So hot_.

As Castiel continued to make out with his nipples, switching from one to the other, Dean decided it was a great moment to grind his hips against Cas’s. They both let out an unhuman groan and kept doing it, the friction on their half-mast erections making it easier to get harder sooner, faster.  
It hadn’t even been four minutes and Dean was already hard as fuck, grinding against a _guy_ –a really fucking hot guy, Dean had to admit-, leaning against a wall and making all the noises a professional pornstar would perfectly fake; only Dean wasn’t faking anything, he was actually becoming a complete mess under Cas’s touch and as he should’ve been embarrassed, he wasn’t, because he could feel Cas was exactly the same.

Then Cas fell to his knees, all of Dean’s attention now on him as he undid his fly and pulled his jeans down. _Holy fucking hell._ Dean stared at Cas as he rubbed his face against his cock through the fabric of his boxers, adoring his erection while looking at Dean straight in the eye, and Dean was so turned on it wasn’t fair. Castiel mouthed the length of his dick and, _fuck_ , Dean had to bite his lip because he was sure it was too soon to feel so close. Then Castiel looked up at him, a question in his eyes, and Dean knew he was asking for permission. _Just now._ He nodded frantically –he didn’t mean to look so desperate, but his cock was so close to Cas’s mouth and his thoughts were covered by a buzzing in his head, so he didn’t care- and their gazes stayed connected to each other, illuminated only by a cheap bulb hanging from the ceiling, as Castiel pulled at the waistband of his boxers and took his erection in his hand. Relief washed through Dean at the contact and Castiel’s eyes were on his cock, and he was licking his lips and his hand tugging at it gently and it was so _overwhelming._ Dean couldn’t help the little push of his hips against Cas’s hand, craving for his mouth, and he let his head fall back against the wall at the sensation that Cas’s lips around the head of his dick gave him. Castiel licked at the slit, flicking his tongue around the tip over and over again, took more of his erection in his mouth and Dean’s hands landed on his head; trying to tug at his hair and get him to go deeper, but Cas kept his head steady, choosing a slow motion instead and holding Dean’s hips so he wouldn’t force the rhythm. It was driving Dean crazy, feeling so warm, burning hot, and as Cas had the head of his dick in his mouth, he kept tugging at the rest of the shaft. His moans came out without his permission and it was near impossible to keep his hips still. Castiel eventually had mercy of Dean and started bobbing his head, choosing to go fast on Dean just as their time was running out. Licking, flicking, tugging, going so deep, so fast; Dean was near the edge. So, so close, but not quite, and his eyes were shut and his grip on Cas’s hair was tightening and he wanted to come so, _so bad_ , but he couldn’t.

Then Castiel let go of his hips, letting his hands drop out of Dean’s sight, and took him so deep in his throat his dick pocked at the back, and Dean almost shouted, so loud that he would be surprised if no one at the party heard him. He was now thrusting in Cas’s mouth and Cas was just taking it, like he had no gag reflex at all, and Dean couldn’t be happier. Castiel moaned, _so fucking orgasmic_ , and the sound traveled through Dean’s entire body, every single one of his muscles vibrating. And that was all Dean needed, with one last thrust he came and his release landed in Cas’s mouth, and he swallowed around him. Dean was already undone against the wall and panting. When he looked down again, Cas was panting too and sitting on the floor, his mouth free of Dean’s cock, resting against the opposite wall. That’s when Dean noticed Cas’s pants and underwear down to his thighs and his softening cock against his abdomen, the puddle of come on the floor just between his feet, and suddenly the air was so much hotter.

“You know” Dean heard Cas’s voice for the first time, and it made a shiver go down his spine, tensing up his thighs and threatening to get him hard again. “I’ve liked you since the first time I saw you in the hallway at school, and when Gabe told me you’d be here, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to come. Now I’ll have to thank him for dragging me here.” A smirk played at his lips and Dean didn’t know what to reply, guys weren’t his thing –not until now-, but then he didn’t have to answer, ‘cause-

“ _HOLY SHIT!_ ” Gabriel’s shout resounded through the tiny room and both Dean and Castiel covered their parts instinctively. The door was shut again in a matter of seconds and they both tucked themselves in their pants once again.

Just as Castiel was reaching for the doorknob, Dean stopped him and pulled him into a kiss, deep and not as dirty as everything else had been, and just when he let go he whispered. “Maybe we should hang out sometime, don’t ya think?”

Castiel just smirked, sweet and promising, to then turn around and open the door, both of them ready to face a bunch of drunk teenagers freaking out over something that wasn’t their bussiness.

But they were all pretty chill, just some naughty looks here and there, and just as that was cool, it couldn’t be good.

 

It was the next day, when his phone buzzed on his desk and a lot of pop up notifications appeared on the screen, that Dean knew for sure that _it was not good._

The picture shared on the group chat showed Cas sprawled on the floor with his back against the wall, his hand barely covering his private parts and his clothes all messed up, and Dean leaning on the wall opposite to him, barely managing to stay on his feet, his dick fully visible and a frown on his face.

_Gabriel’s so fucking dead._

_How did I even not notice the flash?_

Truth was, he didn’t care much.

He was drunk as shit at the moment the picture was taken, and nudity had never been a problem to him, and it was only proof that he’d gotten a blowjob from a hot dude. Maybe he should’ve been a little more upset, embarrassed and worried, but when he found the chat members list and turned out they were all trustworthy, he relaxed.

Also, Cas’s number was there, and Dean smirked.

_Still, Gabriel’s so fucking dead._


End file.
